Fire in the Dark
by Fire The Canon
Summary: They're not perfect, but they love each other anyway. Five drabble type fics on Draco/Ginny. Please R&R.


**_This fic is written for cherryredxx. Her request was a Draco/Ginny fic. I had quite a bit of trouble coming up with a substantial plot to last 1000 words or so, so I decided to write 5 drabble-type fics instead. It's my first time writing Draco/Ginny, so I really hope it's good. Your reviews and comments would me greatly appreciated :)_  
**

**_Also, if you have the chance, go and check out cherryredxx's writing. It's excellent, if I do say so myself. _**

**_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._**

* * *

**He Knows What He's Doing**

"You can't be serious!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're not _really_ taking that, are you?"

Draco glanced up from where he was trying to squeeze the newest broomstick model into his suitcase. He had used the Shrinking Charm to make it fit, but it still seemed to crowd everything else.

"Why not?" he asked.

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. Her mouth opened and then closed again. "It's our _anniversary_!" she said, exasperated.

"So?"

"So? You're actually..." she paused, shaking her head. There they were, going on a holiday for the first time in years and Draco was planning on taking his broom. What was he going to do with it, because flying was _not_ how she had imagined they would be spending their anniversary. "Fine!" she said. "Take it. I'll just pack my scarf and gloves while you're at it."

Draco looked up again. "But... we're going to the beach!" he said, confused. "It won't be cold."

"Well, if you're taking something pointless, why can't I?"

"Pointless? Ginny, this is the newest model. Surely, you of all people would appreciate that."

Gritting her teeth, Ginny glared at him. "Not. On. Our. Anniversary," she said. She zipped up her own suitcase and stormed out of the room. "You're insufferable sometimes," she called from the other side of the door.

Draco stared after her for a few moments, shrugged and then returned to trying to organise his broom.

* * *

**Strange Bedfellows**

There was a moan. A cry. A thump as Ginny fell out of bed.

"What the – ?"

Draco, who was the source of Ginny's confusion rubbed his eyes groggily, turning his head.

"What?" he groaned.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my bed?" Ginny cried, getting to her feet. She pulled the covers away from Draco's body. He was still clothed and so was she. That was a good thing, at least.

Draco rubbed his eyes again, sitting up. His eyes swept over the small room on the third floor of the Burrow. What _was_ he doing in Ginny's bedroom and in her bed? The only thing he remembered from the night before was drinking too much Firewhisky. Had Ginny even been there?

"We didn't...?" he trailed off, leaving the question unfinished.

"I don't think so," Ginny answered uncertainly. "Uh, maybe you should leave. Perhaps, before any of my family catch you."

Draco nodded, dragging himself out of her bed. His head was spinning, his stomach churning. He looked at Ginny with bleary eyes. "Never drinking Firewhisky again."

He turned on the spot and Disapparated with a _pop_.

* * *

**Still A Weasley**

Most probably thought Draco was in the stands to spy on Gryffindor; to learn of their new moves, their plans for when they would meet Slytherin next week.

That may have had some truth – well, it had been his excuse, anyway.

But truthfully, the real reason he was sitting there, receiving cold stares from other Gryffindors, was because he was fascinated – no, captivated – by a certain red-head girl. She had only recently joined the team, yet she was almost better than everyone else, save maybe Potter.

"Excellent, Ginny!" Harry called from his spot near the far goal posts.

Anger flared inside Draco. Not only had Potter been made captain of the Gryffindor team, but he also seemed impressed by the youngest Weasley... and not just for her Quidditch talent.

"You see that, Malfoy?" Ginny called from atop her broom. "Better watch yourself next week!"

Draco chose to ignore her, rather than bite back at her spiteful comment. There was something about the Weasley girl. She was confident, she spoke her mind and she was rather attractive, too.

It annoyed him that he was sitting in the cold, morning air, just to watch her fly.

After all, she was a Weasley.

* * *

**Lucky**

The first day of summer, nineteen ninety-eight had everyone out and about in Diagon Alley. Shops were beginning to reopen after being shut for most of the year. People were slowly becoming more confident to leave their homes and mingle with fellow witches and wizards. Fear still lurked in the Alley, people untrusting of others, but it was slowly becoming the days that it used to be – the days when Voldemort was thought to have been killed.

A young, blonde man stopped outside the most popular shop in Diagon Alley – Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He had never been in there out of principle, but the window revealed more than just jokes and pranks.

She was standing by the counter, laughing with a dark haired man and her older brother. They seemed so happy – not a care in the world.

The man envied their happiness; her happiness. She had fought well in a war which really had nothing to do with her. She had stood up for what she believed in, protected those she cared about and most importantly, she didn't let fear stop her.

The man she was with was very lucky to have her. They were all lucky to have each other.

He had nothing. He was the son of a disgraced Death Eater. It would be a long time before his family name would be respectable again.

Yet, the name he had spent seven years mocking, was now one of the most famous in the wizarding world. They were heroes, she was a hero and he was nothing.

* * *

**Prince Charming**

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

That was a saying Ginny knew all too well. There was nothing simple about love, it was something that just didn't make sense.

Draco was insensitive, cruel, he said hurtful things, yet he was her knight in shining armour; her Prince Charming.

Despite his flaws, he was always there for her when she needed him, always there when she didn't need him. There was just something about him that made her feel safe.

No one made her feel the way he did. He was the source of her many tears, her many smiles and her many laughs. He was the reason she was sometimes angry, sometimes upset and sometimes really, really happy.

Maybe life would have been easier if her heart had belonged to someone else; someone like Harry or Neville. But she knew she never would have been as happy.

He always kissed her like it would be their last. She had never felt so much love; so much passion. He loved her with all his heart. She knew that by the way he held her in his arms, or took her hand in public.

It was like Cinderella. She, the youngest of seven, the only girl; forgotten. He, the prince who had come to her rescue and made her feel special.

People could talk, watch them in disgust, but she knew her feelings would never go away. Not when he said those three special words to her.

_I love you._

* * *

**_What did you think? Please let me know :)_**


End file.
